


Tripping

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Cobra trips over a rug while they have company over.
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Lisanna Strauss, Lucy Heartfilia & Lisanna Strauss
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Tripping

"What... was that?" Lucy inquired, trying to peer around the corner of Lisanna's dining room. A loud burst of swearing had erupted beyond it, just out of Lucy's line of sight.

Lisanna giggled, and poured more tea into Lucy's empty cup. "It's Erik. He's tripped over that rug twice now, and worst of all - he's _blushing_."

"I am not!" he shouted, though it seemed to hold just a tinge of panic to Lucy's ears. "No it doesn't!" Erik protested Lucy's thought. "And even if I was blushing, how could you even tell?! You can't even see me from there!"

"I'm your wife," Lisanna informed him. "I don't need to see it to know."

Erik groaned as Lucy erupted into laughter - giggling and snorting and pounding the table with the flat of her hand. "Babe, you're ruining my reputation."

"I'm improving it," she countered, with a wink to Lucy. Which sent her friend into further hysterics, where she laughed-sobbed into the table.

Teasing Erik was always so much fun.


End file.
